


Pumpkin Carvings

by Danii_Girl



Series: Pumpkin Carving [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Halloween!5sos, daddy!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Calum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

Truthfully, your favorite part of Halloween wasn’t the free candy or getting to dress up in some crazy costume; instead, your favorite Halloween activity was carving pumpkins. It was something you’d done countless of times with your parents and it was a tradition you’d hope to continue one day with your own children. For now, you were in charge of getting Calum acquainted with the art of carving a pumpkin.

After a long hour at the pumpkin patch — you had to help Calum pick the very best pumpkin since he had no idea what he was doing — the two of you headed back to your shared apartment to begin the carving.

You left Calum in charge of rinsing the outside of the pumpkins while you set up the table with all the proper carving tools; knifes, scoopers, plastic bags, markers, and even the stencil kit since Calum was a rookie. And even though Calum groaned the whole time about having to “bathe a stupid pumpkin” you knew he was going to enjoy this…at least you hoped he did.

“So I just start drawing and cutting the shapes out right?” Calum asked, grabbing the sharpie from the table and uncapping it.

“Not quite,” you laughed. “First, you have to cut an opening in the top of the pumpkin and scoop all the pumpkin guts out.”

“Pumpkin guts? I didn’t think pumpkins had guts.”

“The seeds,” you deadpanned. “You have to scoop out all the pumpkin seeds and all the slimy stuff too.”

Calum looked at you wide eyed, trying to figure out if you truly meant what you had just said. He watched as you carved a big circle into the top of your pumpkin before diving in and pulling out the gunk with your hands. Calum mirrored your movement in the cutting process but when he pulled the top away from the pumpkin he was less excited to stick his hands inside.

“I can’t believe you find this fun,” he groaned, pulling his hand out with a chunk of pumpkin guts in his hand. He was even more disgusted when he realized it had gotten under his fingernails.

“What did you think pumpkin carving was?” you laughed.

“Not this. How do they expect little kids to do this?”

“They don’t really. I mean usually the parents do all the work and they just draw what they want on it.”

“Well, when we have kids you’re going to have to be in charge of this project ‘cause this is disgusting.”

“All right Princess Calum,” you teased. “Now quit talking and start scooping. You’ll love the carving part I promise!”


	2. Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a blurb that was written on my tumblr cliffordchick

Since the kids had been so uninterested at the pumpkin patch, Ashton didn’t have a great feeling about actually carving the pumpkins. But regardless of his mixed feelings he knew this was the next step in the Halloween festivities he wanted his boys to partake in.

While the boys watched a movie in the main room, you and Ashton got the kitchen ready for the mess that was going to ensue. Knowing how messy your two boys were, you took extra precautions, covering every surface imaginable in a plastic table cloth so you could throw it away at the end of the night. With everything set, Ashton went and got the boys’ pumpkins from the front of the house while you wrangled the boys over to the kitchen counters, situating them in their spots all before Ashton arrived back with the pumpkins.

“Hey,” your youngest whined. “How come you have my pumpkin daddy?”

“We’re going to carve them buddy.”

“We get to stab them?” your eldest shouted, clearly excited for anything involving a little bit of violence.

“Sort of,” he answered.

Ashton set both pumpkins down in front of the boys before taking a seat beside your eldest son while you sat next to the youngest. The boys were still a bit too young to actually do the carving process on their own so Ashton and you were going to have to help them. You were grateful that Ashton took the oldest, knowing that he was going to make the biggest mess.

“We’re going to cut out a hole in the top so you can scoop all the pumpkin brains out.”

“We get to play in the pumpkin brains?” your youngest asked, earning a nod from both you and Ashton.

“Awesome!” both boys exclaimed.

You couldn’t help notice the way Ashton was grinning, clearly satisfied that his boys were finally showing an interest in one of his holiday activities. Little did he know that this holiday activity was going to leave the two of you cleaning the kitchen for several hours while the boys slept soundly in their beds.

Sure enough, the minute the tops of the their pumpkins came out, the boys little hands dug right in. At first they weren’t too keen on the slimy “pumpkin brains” being stuck to their hands but the more they dug their hands in the more they loved it. Before you knew it, your eldest son’s arm was covered in pumpkin brains while the youngest managed to get some stuck in his hair. There was no use in stopping and having them clean up the mess only for them to get dirty again so you let them have their fun.

Even after the “fun” part of the carving was over, the boy still stuck around. They even managed to help Ashton and you carve the intricate scary faces they had drawn on the pumpkin. And even though neither you nor Ashton were experts, the pumpkins actually came out quite good.

When all was said and done, Ashton got the reaction he wanted from his boys and you got stuck cleaning up the mess, but it was all worth it.


	3. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of a blurb written on my tumblr cliffordchick

“You should have stuck to my rule,” you teased, watching your husband scoop handful after handful of pumpkin seeds and slime out of your son’s pumpkin.

“You know you could help me get this stuff out bud,” Luke told his son, desperately hoping he says yes.

“But Momma already bathed us,” he whined, not wanting to get dirty again and risk having to get another bath.

“I’m starting to think your mom did that on purpose,” he muttered but not quiet enough for you not to hear.

You playfully shoved Luke before turning to your son, “At least get Daddy another bag to put the stuff in so it doesn’t make too much of a mess.”

After an hour of Luke scrapping and pulling the pumpkin gunk out, it was finally time for the carving part. Since Luke had done all the hard work, he was adamant about helping his son pick the perfect design for it while you helped your daughter figure out what she wanted to carve into her pint sized pumpkin.

Luckily you had picked up a few stencil packs at the pumpkin patch so neither of your children could dream up an idea that was impossible for the two of you to carve. At least, you thought that would distract your children from picking the hardest thing to carve but instead it only gave them more ideas.

“Daddy I like this one!” you son smiled, pointing to a rather complicated stencil of a dragon.

And while Luke tried to steer him into a different direction — one that involved carving a cute little ghost onto the pumpkin’s face — your son was not having it, leaving Luke with no choice but to crave the dragon.

Meanwhile, your daughter was trying to figure out how to get the entirety of Cinderella’s castle on the face of her tiny pumpkin. And despite how cute she looked with her face scrunched up like her Daddy did when he was trying to figure out a new chord progression, there was no way you were going to be able to carve it onto her pumpkin.

“Princess, I don’t think that’s going to fit.”

“But I want my pumpkin to be a princess like me,” she whined.

“How about we carve a princess crown into it? Doesn’t that sound like a better idea.”

“I guess,” she mumbled, still clearly disappointed that you had told her no.

“You can even draw some of the princesses on the back, yeah?”

Now that was an answer your daughter loved. While you got to work carving the crown, only stopping when Hemmings number 3 decided you had to use the bathroom, your daughter was busy deciding what princesses were worthy enough of a space on her pumpkin.

Once the pumpkins were done and cleaned, you grabbed the tea light candles from the bag and showed the kids how cool their pumpkins were going to look on the night of Halloween. And maybe it was just you and Luke bragging about your work, but to you guys, and your children, the pumpkins were the coolest things you’d ever seen.

“Just think,” Luke whispered into your ear as the kids continued to stare at their works of art. “Next year we get to make a third.”


	4. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

If there was one thing Michael loved more than free candy it was drawing inappropriate body parts on every surface he could get his hands on. Sometimes it was his friend’s faces, sometimes it was your glass shower doors, and sometimes the infamous drawing even landed on your vanity’s mirror in your favorite shade of red lipstick.

That was just Michael, and no matter how many times you told him it wasn’t appropriate to use the waitress’s pen to sketch a penis onto the restaurant napkin, he did it anyways. And despite the irritation you tended to show when it happened, you couldn’t help but giggle a little when you found a new sketch somewhere in your apartment.

Needless to say, when it came time to carve pumpkins Michael had a certain spark in his eye that lead you to believe that nothing good was going to come out of this experience.

“Are we going to carve those cute couples pumpkins I showed you the other day?” you asked, sitting down across from Michael with your pumpkin.

“We’re already doing couples costumes do we really need to do couples pumpkins too?” he groaned.

“We don’t have to, but it would be so cute. All the little trick-or-treaters would think it was adorable.”

“No offense babe, but I don’t think a seven year old is going to care that our pumpkins are dating each other.”

“You’re such an ass sometimes,” you mumbled, clearly you weren’t carving couples pumpkins this year. He could have just told you the idea was stupid to begin with instead of letting you think it was going to happen. Now you had to think of a new pumpkin design. “What are you carving then?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, a smirk on his face.

“Fine. Then I won’t tell you what I’m carving either,” you teased back.

If that’s how Michael was going to be than fine. You were just going to have to carve a better pumpkin than he could which shouldn’t be too hard considering you’d been doing this a lot longer than he had. With a few searches on google, you managed to come up with a great pumpkin idea that was sure to put Michael’s to shame.

And so the two of you worked across from each other without saying a word. You did happen to steal glances at him every once in awhile. His face was just too cute, with his tongue jutting out to the side and eyes deep in concentration, not to look at. But you remained focused, eager to make the spider web pumpkin design you were carving come out perfect.

An hour and a half later and the two of you were both ready to reveal your pumpkins to each other. And though, you thought you’d just turn your pumpkins around and examine them, Michael wanted them to be fully illuminated to get the finished result; leaving Michael to scour the house for candles while you headed to the kitchen to get the matches. Finally, with the lights turned off and candles light it was time to reveal your hard work. 

“Michael!” you gasped. “You did not carve that on to your pumpkin.”

“Oh come on,” he teased. “Like you didn’t expect me to do it.”

“How am I supposed to put our pumpkins out on the porch if you carved a fucking penis into it!”

“Hey, it has a trick or treat bag,” he smirked.

“Yes Michael and it’s a very nice…carving. But unless, you plan to explain to the middle aged mom’s who show up at our door why their child are staring at a penis pumpkin it’s staying inside.”

“Maybe we can use it as a candle for our room tonight then,” he suggested, winking at you.

“Considering you didn’t even comment on my pumpkin I don’t see you getting any from me tonight,” you teased, sauntering back into the kitchen to clean up the mess the two of you had just made.

“What if I help you clean up the mess?” he whined, rushing up behind you.

“We’ll see,” you smirked, giving your boyfriend a chaste kiss before ditching him for a pumpkin guts.


End file.
